House of Parker
by Maximus- Reborn
Summary: Taking on the world's most dangerous criminals was one thing back on Earth for Spider-Man, but being the head of a herd in Equestria is almost overwhelming for Peter Pony Parker. With five mares and one stallion under one household, every day is an adventure. A collection of fluffy drabbles, one-shots, mini-adventures, and strange happenings before and during the days of marriage.
1. The Married Life

_**Hey, readers. It's time for something completely different. For those who read the summary, thank you for giving this story a shot. This story will be a series of drabbles, one-shots, and adventures featuring various members of the 'Parker Herd', and each chapter will have a different rating (which may reach M in the future). Requests for future chapters are being taken. ^_^**_

_**A writer is nothing without his proofreaders, and I have Urdreth, Darth Cygnus, and Dark Lord Link to thank.**_

* * *

_**Featured Characters – Fluttershy, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Trixie, Princess Luna, and Peter Parker. (During Marriage)**_

_**Rating – T**_

* * *

_**Chapter One "The Married Life"**_

Peter's brow twitched involuntarily. Against his will, he was dragged out to do some shopping, but the assorted chaos around him had begun to pick at his nerves, an admirable feat considering Spider-Mane's gimmick was to annoy the bad guys as much as possible. He stole a glance at the five mares surrounding him, each partaking in a different activity, and sighed inwardly. Much to his dismay, this was hardly anything new, but it wasn't often that all five of his wives wanted to go shopping at the same time.

It was surreal. Back on Earth, Peter Parker was a guy who could barely hang on to one girl. So how was it that he managed to _marry_ in Equestria? Not once, not twice, but _five times_. If anything, since his arrival, it was clear Equestria was similar to Earth, but the way relationships worked was perhaps the one true difference between both worlds. Namely, stallions were unusually rare in the world, and mares outnumbered them ten to one. While it wasn't everypony's belief, herd ideology had become almost a requirement for Equestrians.

That wasn't saying the girls felt obligated to be with him. By all means, that was far from the case. They all loved him unconditionally and went out of their respective way to show it daily. Peter scratched the back of his head. He knew it was a way of life here, but a small part of himself couldn't help but feel like a floozy. After all, he slept with and dated several girls at once, but they were all aware and content with sharing the same stallion, their minds staying the course even when marriage was brought up.

So he got to kiss five, beautiful girls a day. It was perfectly normal. Nothing wrong with it at all. Peter shrugged. He was thinking too deeply about nothing in particular again. It had become a habit of his for days such as this. With so much happening at once, Peter had to find a way to repress his stress. A halfhearted smile formed on the stallion's face. As much as he complained, Peter loved the girls just as much back, if not more than they imagined. It was just a matter of tending to their individual needs, and his wives couldn't have been more diverse in terms of personality if he tried.

Luckily, his wives loved to tend to his needs as well, especially the one nudged into his side. Peter glanced down at the mare, admiring the silky, pink mane on her head, and ran his hoof over her own, causing the Pegasus to greet the stallion with her sky blue gaze. The pair allowed their lips to sync, savoring each others' taste for as long as possible before eventually breaking for need of oxygen. Peter smiled. Whenever he had a bad day, Fluttershy was always there to cheer him up.

It was easy to say out of his wives, Fluttershy was the most compassionate, never failing to show her support and devotion for her husband. Yet, she was caring to all of those around her: friends, animals, and enemies of old. Fluttershy's love for Peter was different, something she had never experienced beforehand. It came from a sense of admiration and understanding, all that started the day she first met him and the day Peter saved her life.

A dragon had attacked the village, and if anypony knew Fluttershy, they were aware of her paralyzing fear of said beasts. She was cornered, at the dragon's mercy, but a strange being appeared out of nowhere and whisked her away to safety. Back then, Peter was not a pony. Instead, he was a human, having transformed into a unicorn after the magical atmosphere of Equestria altered his alien biology. Despite his alien background, Peter proved to be an invaluable friend and had more in common with Fluttershy than most of her own kind.

Like her, Peter was socially awkward and deemed a wallflower by his peers. However, that was not why Fluttershy fell for him. Despite his immense strength, he was gentle, careful not to hurt those around him in any form. In spite of his alter-ego's legendary status, Peter never abandoned his roots nor his friends, staying true to his uncle's teachings. Unfortunately, it only made Fluttershy wonder why did such horrendous things always happen to such a goodhearted individual?

After some self-convincing, the mare managed to confess her feelings to Parker, and the two have been inseparable since. Peter found everlasting love and kindness in Fluttershy, and she found unwavering support and strength in him. When the others portrayed their interest in her stallion, Fluttershy was the one who brought up herd ideology to Peter's attention. It seemed odd considering how anti-social the Pegasus, but the mares involved were like sisters to her, meaning she trusted them.

In layman's terms, Fluttershy was Peter's first love and his most trusted member of the herd.

Peter couldn't stop his eyes from shifting to the mares scattered throughout the market, but they quickly grew blank upon spotting three of his wives gathered in front of a vegetable stand, engaged in an argument no less.

_'Not again,_' he thought to himself, gently breaking away from Fluttershy. Peter slowly approached the scene, not wanting to be pulled into the middle of the confrontation, but his steps increased in speed when the volume of his wives' voices grew.

Peter sighed. He knew it was normal for these specific two to argue, about as normal as Celestia rose the sun, but it really unnerved the stallion when the third, supposed 'peacekeeper's' voice boomed over the others. If she was getting involved, it meant this argument had to have been going on for quite some time. Desperate to avoid making a scene, Peter stepped besides the dark blue 'peacekeeper', pausing to glance up and acknowledge their notable height difference. Her aura-like mane flowed gracefully with the wind, defying gravity effortlessly.

The entire world knew her as the co-ruler of Equestria, but Peter was lucky enough to know her as Luna, his tallest wife. Out of all the mares in his household, Luna was easily the most assertive, making her presence known whenever command was necessary. Yet, whenever it was just her and Peter, Luna was surprisingly gentle, telling her knight her insecurities during times of intimacy. Underneath the hardened exterior, she was a girl who only wanted to be accepted. It only took the kind heart of an outworlder to win her over.

Among the others, Luna promised to not start a power balance, not allowing her royal status to intervene with the fair partnership of her marriage. She even went as far as to deem Peter the leader of the herd. It certainly had the neighbors talking. That was Luna's way of showing her trust and love for Peter. He was somepony that understood the struggle of repressing the darkness within his soul, and despite his immense power, Peter found a way to treat everypony around him as equals.

It explained why Princess Celestia accepted their relationship without a hint of doubt, going so far to even pay for their luxurious home in Whitetail Woods, but the same couldn't have been said for everypony else. All forms of gossip surrounded Luna, namely around her stallion and status in the herd. Peter was just the average stallion, coming off more as a nerd than anything else. Why was it that _he_ was chosen? Not to mention, she lowered herself to match the status of those in her herd. Quite a bit of Equestria felt Princess Luna made a poor choice in those regards, much to their co-ruler's annoyance.

As far as Luna was concerned, she was free to love whoever she pleased. It made her wish Peter would share his identity with the world, but that was something he longed to avoid. If one with evil intentions learned the truth, they could use Peter's family as leverage. For the sake of protecting his loved ones, it was agreed among the herd to keep his identity a secret. After all, gossip in Equestria never truly bothered Peter, due to the fact it paled in comparison to the cruel things the Daily Bugle said about Spider-Man daily.

It went without saying Luna loved Peter for his patience, too.

"Luna," Peter gently called out, bringing the princess's gaze down to meet his. They exchanged smiles for a moment, but their expressions soon turned sour, matching that of exasperation. Moaning, the stallion shifted his sights to the two mares' heated debate. "What are they arguing about _now_?"

The princess rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Nothing, beloved. Just the usual, pointless bauble."

"No way! We had a salad yesterday!" Rainbow Dash said, tapping her hooves together. "Let's get a pizza!"

"You always eat the most fattening things. Now I see why you're growing a gut," Trixie scoffed, her tone full of sarcasm. "Keep at it, and your new name will be Rainbow 'Fat'."

A wave of heat rushed into Rainbow's face. "What did you say?!"

"Are those excess calories clogging your ears, too?" The unicorn waved her hoof dismissively.

Gritting her teeth, the Pegasus growled. "It's going to be hard for you to eat _anything_ once your teeth are kicked down your throat!"

Before the argument could escalate any further, Luna slammed her hoof into the ground, causing thunder to roar throughout the sky. Both Trixie and Rainbow Dash turned their heads at the sound, cringing once their gazes met Luna's venomous glare.

"Silence! I will tolerate your insolence no more!" Luna roared, unaware a great deal of the town evacuated at the sound of her outburst.

Peter tapped at Luna's side softly. "Your Canterlot is showing, hun."

As Luna scolded both mares about their behavior, Peter turned his head in Rainbow Dash's direction. A tomboy at heart, none would have thought the Pegasus was one to tie the knot since she practically repelled the opposite sex, but Rainbow did with one of the biggest dorks imaginable. Out of the herd, Dash was the most rebellious, rarely wanting to stay put even during times of peace. With her high-energy, Rainbow needed the perfect outlet, and Peter with his super-powered abilities proved to be a valid choice.

Despite being an egghead, Peter still liked to have fun. Rainbow Dash even found a new sparring partner, but it was quickly apparent that she stood no chance against Spider-Mane. Defeat was something Rainbow loathed, yet Peter never boasted in his victories. Even during the race occasions when she found a way to win, Parker remained a good sport. After a few personal experiences, Rainbow learned that Peter followed a saying: with great power comes great responsibility.

Peter was a humble stallion, and Rainbow couldn't help but fall for somepony so corny. When the idea of Parker leading a herd came into mind, she joined without question. After all, it wasn't too often a girl found herself living with a real-life superhero, but, like Luna, Rainbow Dash had to deal with gossip from everypony, friends, Wonderbolts, and neighbors alike. How was it that this average, somewhat nerdy, stallion managed to capture the heart of both Princess Luna, the Goddess of the Moon, and Rainbow Dash, the wielder of the Element of Loyalty?

Dash knew the truth about Peter. He did more than anypony could have imagined. Yes, Peter was a dork, but he was _Rainbow's_ dork.

Slowly, as the argument came to a close, evident by Luna's diminishing tone, Peter stole a glance at his fourth wife, Trixie. Fortunately, she had long abandoned her excessive 'Great and Powerful' title and gracefully bore her own slightly-changed name, Trixie Lulamoon Parker. Out of his five wives, Trixie was the most level-headed, though her blunt honesty and sarcastic demeanor often left an impression that she was arrogant and pompous. Hence the question many Ponyville citizens made: why did this mare, who held herself to such a high standard, choose a stallion, whose beginnings were rather humbling in comparison.

In actuality, Trixie's persona was rather fragile, full of insecurities. The Great and Powerful Trixie was nothing more than a stage name, an act to portray what she thrived to be. Sadly, that front had been held for so long that Trixie almost believed her own lies and allowed the false fame to alter her life. Even when the truth had been brought to light, Trixie refused to yield, blaming everypony for her destroyed reputation.

She had hit rock bottom, falling into the depths of bankruptcy and losing her home. Trixie, much to her shame, even had to resort to petty thievery just to survive. Yet, whether it was fate, karma, or luck, she accidentally stumbled into Peter during one of her daring escapes, even managing to learn his Spider-Mane secret in the midst of the fiasco. Afterward, Trixie forced her hoof and demanded Peter take care of her until her financial status improved drastically. Unfortunately, that plan fell under upon realizing that Spider-Mane, the great dragon-slayer, was just as broke as her.

However, despite the circumstance, Peter still willingly agreed to take care of Trixie. Much to her surprise, he did just that without a hint of hesitation, going so far to even treat her as a friend. As time progressed, Trixie gave into his charms. Yes, he came off as a halfwit, but it could not take away from his good nature. Perhaps it was her guilt that led her to tell Peter the truth. Trixie was a girl destined for greatness, but neglect proved to be her greatest enemy.

Thankfully, Peter managed to give Trixie the attention she desperately sought. He became her first true friend, and after a bit of consideration, she joined the herd solely to stay by Peter's side. That wasn't saying Trixie didn't get along with the others. In fact, she found a family of sisters in her herd. Peter placed his hoof over his forehead. Sadly, because of their conflicting personalities, Trixie and Rainbow Dash often antagonized each other. Though she hid it well, Peter knew both mares were sweet, and he loved them both to death.

"Oh, my. Are your wings growing pudgy, too? You'll be a flightless bird soon. I know what they'll call you. _The dodo_." Trixie added, laughing pompously into her hoof.

Out of instinct, Peter reached out and wrapped his hooves around Rainbow's waist, holding her back as the Pegasus swatted feverishly at the unicorn. He exhaled. At the very least they were sweet to _him_. Peter only wished these two would give each other a fair chance.

"Must you two act so immaturely? It's hardly ladylike." Everypony turned in the direction the eloquent voice came from, finding a snow-white unicorn approaching the scene.

Lastly, there was Ponyville's primary designer, full-time tailor of Spider-Mane, and final member of the Parker herd, Rarity, though in a chronological sense, she was actually the second mare to win Peter's heart behind Fluttershy. Out of the household, Rarity certainly had the most class, finding a way to maintain a sense of professionalism in spite of the surrounding chaos. That was not saying the designer could remain steadfast for _every _occasion.

Rarity, the picture-perfect image of sophistication, had a knack for being over-dramatic, blowing the smallest things out of proportion, and this usually led to the silliest of disagreements, particularly with her disorganized mess of a husband. Yet, despite their differences, Rarity's love for Peter was divine, forged from the night he saved her life. To pay back the debt she owed for his heroism, Rarity volunteered to redesign his costume and repair it whenever the time was needed, but that soon proved to be a chore as Peter found a way to destroy his costume far more often than he should have.

Though it was annoying, she could not fault him for saving innocent lives. After the truth regarding his past was revealed, Rarity felt a new sense of affection for the stallion. Surprisingly, he was a tortured soul, fighting to make amends for a mistake. Unlike the many privileged males she met, who dared not lend a helping hoof to others, Parker was vastly underprivileged but still helped everypony he possibly could. Unfortunately, it has led Peter through a self-destructive path, and his good will towards others often left him with nothing but scars and emptiness.

As long as she was there with him, Rarity promised to give Peter the love he rightfully deserved, but that certainly didn't mean he had a right to be careless.

Holding her head high, the mare brushed her violet mane back with a flick of her hoof and offered the alicorn an apologetic smile. "Then again, this doesn't surprise me in the slightest. I only wish you two wouldn't aggravate Princess Luna so much. So, please, if I may inquire? The buffet would be an ideal choice today."

Trixie huffed, shrugging her shoulder nonchalantly, and Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, letting out a defeated sigh. Once Peter relinquished his grip on the Pegasus, he turned to Luna, who only nodded a response. Fluttershy soon rejoined Peter, smiling as she watched him mouthed several words of gratitude to Rarity. Another argument resolved, the Parker herd proceeded to their designation.

They made certain to keep their husband on his hooves, but Peter admitted it was fun, namely because it beat the dangers he faced as his heroic counterpart. It wasn't as troubling as he made it. His wives were incredibly caring, splitting the household chores among themselves and times of intimacy with Peter fairly. It was perhaps life handing him a fair trade for all the times his Parker luck caused him trouble. Though considering the amount of mishaps and events that happened before, after, and during his marriage, Peter was tempted to believe God wanted to see his Parker luck amplified in spades.

The married life was truly something special, and Peter wouldn't have changed it for the world.


	2. Guilt and Kindness

_**Thanks for the feedback! Some of the readers are asking me where are Twilight and Pinkie. I wanted to keep the herd limited to just five mares. Since Twilight is already the main love interest for Peter in 'Spiders and Magic', I wanted the others to have their spotlight with him here.**_

_**Think of this as an Alternate Universe to 'Spiders and Magic'.**_

* * *

_**Featured Characters - Fluttershy and Peter Parker (During Marriage)**_

_**Rating – T **  
_

* * *

_**Chapter Two "Guilt and Kindness"**_

Peter trotted through the Whitetail Woods with a somber look on his face. It was that day once again, the date marking his life like a stormy night. Yet, the clear skies and bright sun shouldn't have triggered such a depressing mood. Grass crunched underneath his hooves for each step he took. His head hung low as he approached a makeshift headstone, the name of his beloved uncle inscribed on the grave.

Despite having come to terms with his life in Equestria, Peter refused to let the death of his uncle go, the guilt having mold him into the being he was today. There were so many emotions he felt coming here, far too many to count for his taste, but Peter knew it was what drove him. With great power comes great responsibility. He promised to devote his life to helping those around him, and it was because of this lifestyle that Peter met his loving wives.

That was just a pitiful way to excuse his misdeed.

While his herd knew of his Uncle Ben's fate, Peter never told them about the makeshift grave he made in his honor. Perhaps it was a pathetic way to make amends or an act to cling to something of his old home. Sighing, Peter knew either was the case. He simply did not want to trouble them with his past.

Each girl was sensitive, and Peter refused to break a single heart.

It was still so lonely to shoulder the burden.

He fell to the ground, running his hoof over his uncle's name. Peter was just an arrogant kid that made a mistake, but that carelessness cost a man his life. If only he listened. Aunt May would still have Uncle Ben by her side. The guilt always remained intact, the desolate isolation imbedding deep into his soul. It meant so much to him, and he hated it. Uncle Ben was the closest thing Peter had to a father, and he threw it away. How careless could one man get?

Now, Peter promised to use his power for the greater good, but even then, he found ways to fail. He quickly tuned out those thoughts. Now was not the time to wallow in his other failures. Today was about Uncle Ben.

A tear rolled along the side of his cheek. More than likely, Aunt May was doing the same back at home, with Uncle Ben's actual grave. Peter only wished he could be there with her, but this was as close as he was going to get. Uncle Ben was with them both, in spirit. A saddened sigh escaped from the stallion. He missed his mother-like figure, too. Hopefully, she was coping well, having loss both her husband _and _nephew.

She was alone, too.

The guilt Peter felt grew heavier, even wearing on one with Peter's great strength. He muttered several words of apology to the grave, his voice breaking further with each sentence. It was for naught. Peter couldn't forgive himself even if Uncle Ben were to do the opposite. Having enough, he dropped a set of flowers in front of the grave and made his way to his hooves. However, he turned at the sound of rustling leaves behind him.

To Peter, this spoke volumes, and his nerve slipped once he found his Pegasus wife standing with her hoof over her chest. Why did she come? He didn't tell anypony about this location. Not even her. She trotted over to Peter, her large, blue irises filled with sadness, but Fluttershy shifted her gaze to the grave, keeping her gorgeous face low out of respect. Though no words were spoken, it was clear the mare understood the situation.

Peter always told her how much of an inspiration his uncle was and how much he missed him. She knew she wasn't supposed to be here, and Fluttershy had no intention to wear out her welcome. The Pegasus turned sharply, prepared to make her departure, but Peter's hoof gently fell on her shoulder, stopping Fluttershy silently.

"Stay." He hated that she came, but every fiber of his being wanted, more so needed, her to stay. Peter's mind swam with distorted emotions, unsure of how to react. The tears in his eyes continued to fall, staining his cheeks slightly. "Please..."

Fluttershy brought her hoof up to caress the side of his face. A gentle breeze brushed her pink mane back. The pained expression in her eyes told him everything he needed to know. She closed the gap, placing her hoof on his cheek, making him look down at her. Peter shook his head and glanced away, as if furious with his selfishness, but slowly, he yielded to his desires and wrapped his hooves around her slender body.

Pulling her closer, Peter lowered his head onto her shoulder. Fluttershy shivered involuntarily at the hint of contact but she returned the gesture, running one hoof through Peter's mane and the other across his back. That moment, Peter remembered that he no longer had a reason to shoulder his burdens alone. He smiled, allowing the last of his tears to fall upon her shoulder. Fluttershy felt Peter's change in demeanor and clutched him tighter, her lips having curled into a smile as well.

"I know your uncle is proud of you," she whispered, placing her forehead against his chest. "I am, too."

They stayed like that for minutes, not wanting the moment to end. Eventually, they parted but kept their hooves intertwined. A great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. The guilt would always be there for Peter, serving as a reminder for his past mistake, but as long as Fluttershy was there to lend him her kindness, he'd make certain the future would always stay safe.

He turned back to the grave, not with a sorrowful frown but with an uplifting smile. "Uncle Ben... I just wish you could meet my wife."


	3. Of Chocolates and Teases

_**Featured Characters – Trixie and Peter Parker (Before Marriage)**_

_**Rating - K**_

* * *

_**Chapter Three "Of Chocolates and Teases"**_

Trixie used her magic to peel the foil away from the chocolate piece. Kisses, they were called. Chocolates had always been a guilty pleasure for her and rare treat. After all, if eaten excessively, they could be rather fattening. Trixie was a health guru at heart, but she had to spoil herself at least once in a while. The chocolate fell into her mouth. The unicorn moaned as the tasty morsel melted on her tongue, filling her senses with immense sweetness.

"So extravagant," she sighed, trying to savor every moment. Her gaze fell on the pack of sweets on her bed. "Why is it called a 'Kiss'? They aren't shaped like hearts or anything of the sort."

Down the hallway, Trixie found Peter sitting at his table, adjusting his web-shooters with a cookie in his mouth.. An evil smile formed on the mare's face. She left her spot on the bed and trotted over in his direction. It was rather mean, but Trixie couldn't resist such an opportunity.

"Hey, Parker," she said, placing her hooves on his shoulders. He glanced around, raising his brow at the mare. Trixie grinned. "Want some Kisses? I have plenty."

Peter snorted and bit down on his cookie, accidentally choking on the treat in the process. He struggled to gather his bearings (and oxygen). After an embarrassing amount of time, Peter turned around, his eyes wide. "Excuse me?" he gulped.

She edged closer, allowing her hot breath to brush against her friend's cheek. "What's wrong? Do you not want my Kisses?"

The expression on Peter's face morphed into that of shock and horror. Beads of sweat trickled down his forehead and over his flushed features. Her lips were so close to his. Finally, he managed to speak. "Trixie...?"

Before anything could have been said, Trixie's horn glowed, causing three chocolate Kisses to fall on the table in front of him. She patted his shoulders playfully and giggled. "I hope you enjoy them. They're rather sweet."

Her task complete, Trixie skipped out of the room and jumped back onto her bed. Her ears perked as Peter yelled several 'colorful' phrases in his room. It seemed Parker assumed she meant the affectionate type of kisses. Closing her eyes, Trixie smirked victoriously. That was _exactly_ the reaction she wanted.


	4. Rock Hunting

_**Featured Characters – Rarity and Peter Parker (During Marriage)**_

_**Rating - K**_

* * *

_**Chapter Four "Rock Hunting"**_

"Are we done yet?" Peter groaned.

"Of course not. There are still several diamonds around us," Rarity said nonchalantly, examining the golden gem in her magical grasp without giving Peter a single glance. After a brief nod, she gently tossed the diamond into the cart he towed and trotted onward.

Such a tool. That's what he was. Whatever Rarity wanted, she got, and Peter was the stooge that did her bidding. _'Nyuk, nyuk,' _he thought, ignoring how large the cargo had grown on his back. Rarity called it 'extraction'. Peter called it 'rock hunting'.

He hated this day. It was no different than shopping, taking far longer than necessary. Yet, Peter was willing to cut Rarity a little slack. The diamonds she found were usually used for her dress designs. It was partially why she was such a success, aside from her immense skill in the art. Plus, Rarity had the highest paying job in the house, behind Luna naturally, and because bills had to be paid, Peter was more than obligated to help.

"Darling?" she called out, knocking the stallion out of his trance. Rarity then pointed her hoof at a boulder, its size matching that of a small house. "If you may?"

He rolled his eyes. _'Why do I bother?'_

Exhaling, Peter removed the straps of his carriage and approached the rock. A packing mule. That's what he was. The dumb muscle for the boss. Oh, how undignified could it get? Cow goes moo, and Rarity's orders were absolute. Peter shrugged, remembering he shouldn't have bothered if he truly didn't care. Sadly, he loved Rarity too much to ignore her for even a moment. Sliding his hooves underneath the boulder, Peter huffed as he managed to lift the object overhead, displaying his immense strength.

Pushing with all of his might, Peter threw the boulder several yards away. That same moment, he spotted a ruby gem buried within the dirt. Rarity used her magic to retrieve the ruby, but instead of tossing it within the cart right away as she did the others, the mare simply stared at it, her large royal, blue irises widening. She brought her hoof over the necklace she wore, tracing the smooth edges with the utmost care. A sweet smile formed on the unicorn's face.

"It's exactly like this one," she said, shifting her beautiful gaze to her husband. Before anything else could have been said, Rarity rushed over to Peter holding both the necklace and gem next to yet adjacent from each other. "Our engagement gem..."

_'Oh, right.'_ Peter reared forward, placing a kiss on his mare's forehead. _'That's why I bother.'_


	5. Distraction

_**Featured Characters – Princess Luna and Peter Parker (Before Marriage)**_

_**Rating – K**_

* * *

_**Chapter Five "Distraction"**_

"Hey, Luna? Do you like the snow?"

Princess Luna shifted her attention away from the telescope, only to glare at Peter. He volunteered to keep her company during her night watch, but Luna questioned her own wisdom for accepting the gesture. Yes, it was sweet, and Peter's company was always enjoyable. However, she had a job to do. Equestria needed her watchful eye to remain vigilant, but Peter's insistent pestering was proving to be rather distracting.

A low shudder escaped from the mare, involuntarily. Small flakes of snow danced on the breeze in their descent, landing on her body. It had been going on like this for the entire duration of the day. Snow was always a work hazard. Granted, Celestia urged her sister to avoid working on such cold days, but in Luna's eyes, enemies could take the time to attack when somepony least expects it. It was her duty to protect her kingdom, and nopony would find a way to get through her defense, whether it was through rain, sleet, or snow.

Unfortunately, Luna's mouth betrayed her mind.

"Yes, it's quite beautiful. Why do you ask?"

Curses. Once again, she humored the fool. While they were closely acquainted, so much that Luna deemed Peter her coltfriend, it should not have affected her way of thinking. Whenever she was around him, her heart felt light, like the clouds overhead. Peter treated her like an equal, something that everypony else couldn't bring themselves to even attempt. While it was to respect her royalty status, it was also out of fear, for the memory of Nightmare Moon remained fresh in their minds.

Peter was different. Her tainted legacy meant nothing to him. In his eyes, Luna was a friend, and that meant the world to the princess. Her best friend was a fool, but he was invaluable. Shaking her head, Luna placed her eye back into the telescope, attempting to shift her focus back into her work, where it belonged.

"I was just curious. You've been standing here all night in the snow."

Luna huffed. "It is my duty to watch over the land. You know that."

Such a distraction. How could he not take a hint?

Peter grinned. "Yeah, I know, but aren't you cold? I mean, even with fur, it's pretty chilly out."

The mare exhaled but shivered at the same time, letting out a shudder. He had a point. Luna's expression turned blank as she cursed the frailty of her body. Peter gave no verbal response, only furrowing his brow at the stubborn princess. Luna refused to look in his direction. No doubt he was scowling her with his eyes. She was co-ruler of the land. Never would she allow somepony to scold her (aside from her sister). Sadly, her vulnerabilities continued to surface, evident by a pair of stifled sneezes. With a quick swipe of her hoof, Luna cleaned her snout, all while avoiding Peter's gaze.

"I assure you... I am fine."

Luna's eyes widened once a warm cloth fell around her neck. Peter stood on his hind-legs as he placed his jacket on the mare's back right after. In spite of her harsh thoughts, her stallion willingly gave her his clothing, sacrificing his warmth for her. Luna's cheeks flushed, growing as hot as the sun despite the cold climate, and her conditions only worsened once her blue irises found his wide smile. Luna's body suddenly stiffened.

"You don't always have to put on the tough girl act, you know."

Peter began running his hooves along her limbs in an attempt to warm them. A true fool, indeed, but Luna could not contain her smile. She pulled her hoof away, causing Peter to glance up at the princess with a puzzled look on his face. Before any negative thoughts could enter his mind, Luna placed her head against the side of his own affectionately, keeping it there for several moments. Peter was invaluable, and she did not want to let him go.

Turning away from the telescope, Luna offered Peter her hoof, which he gracefully accepted, and a warm smile. She still had a job to do, but perhaps it was time for her to heed her sister's advice and not work on such a day.

"Shall we go inside?"

She was a fool, too. A fool in love, and Luna couldn't be happier.


	6. A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words

_**Featured Characters – Rainbow Dash and Peter Parker**_

_**Rating – T**_

* * *

_**Chapter Six "A Picture's Worth a Thousand Words"**_

_'Is Rainbow Dash gay?'_

It was an age old question several have asked Applejack over the years. Yes, Rainbow wasn't the most feminine mare, never paying romance any mind, but the blonde knew all it would take was just the right stallion to spark her interest.

He'd have to be patient enough to tolerate Dashie's bull-headed nature. Plus, with one as fast, strong, and athletic as Rainbow, that special somepony would have to match, if not surpass, her on all counts. More importantly, he'd have to be a nice fellow since the Pegasus had little to no tolerance for jerks and bullies. Last but not least, he needed to be supportive. Rainbow Dash was the Spirit of Loyalty, and while she would never admit it outright, she longed for a little support from somepony, whether it was an open ear that would listen or a shoulder for her to lean on during times of hardship.

It was a tall order, almost impossible for most eyes, but Applejack stole a glance by her barn, spotting the very pony that filled the stated qualifications. However, the blonde burst into laughter once she found he wasn't alone.

Rainbow Dash, the biggest tomboy in Equestria, was curled beside her best friend, Peter Pony Parker- both fast asleep. He sat upright, his back against the wall as drool escaped from the side of his mouth, and Rainbow's head rested comfortably on his lap. They were cuddling, at least as close as two ponies were going to get. Although, upon closer inspection, Applejack found an alarming sight. Despite both Peter and Rainbow being in a deep slumber, their hooves remained intertwined, perhaps out of instinct.

Unfortunately, before Applejack could hope to capitalize on the situation, Rainbow Dash began to stir, stretching her limbs overhead. If the Pegasus were to noticed anypony, she would have surely overreacted, but maybe she would react honestly if nopony was around. Not wanting to waste such an opportunity, the blonde ducked behind her cart of apples, all while keeping as quiet as possible. Rainbow's rose irises fluttered opened, widening once her vision cleared as well as Peter's image.

The Pegasus shifted her head, searching for any traces of somepony while maintaining her current position. She turned back to Peter with a sweet smile. Though it was brief, Rainbow planted a kiss on his cheek before shifting her gaze back to the scenery, making certain nopony saw her act of taboo. Finally, Dash nuzzled back into Peter's side, reached down for his hoof, and resumed her afternoon nap. After a few moments, Peter murmured in his sleep, but instead of waking, he only pulled Rainbow closer.

Dash didn't seem to mind, evident by her flushed smile.

Applejack giggled. Surely, a picture was worth a thousand words.


	7. Argyroneta Aquatica

___**Featured Characters – Peter Parker and Rarity (Before Marriage)**_

___**Rating – T**_

* * *

___**Chapter Seven "Argyroneta Aquatica"**_

"Rarity. Are you ready?"

She sighed as her gaze shifted away from the serene settings around her, namely the beams of light filtering through the forest, and turned to Peter standing before her with a soft yet reassuring smile on his face.

"No," she said somberly.

Here they were again for the daily swimming lesson, and her stomach turned in anticipation. Rarity was a confident, skilled designer, but she could not swim to save her life. It was a fact known only by a those closest to Rarity, and even then, she could not help but feel shamed by it. Due to her pitiful athleticism, swimming had never been a priority on her list.

It was only a matter of time before somepony would make her learn the art of swimming. Since the start of their relationship, Peter encouraged Rarity to practice, but her progress was dreadfully slow. At first, she couldn't even place her hoof in the water without falling into a panic. Peter even went as far as to buy her a flotation device. It was humiliating, but she found it quite reliable. However, there was no floatie today.

He gently took her hooves in his. She felt a shiver run up her spine as she nodded. Her icy blue eyes stayed on the ground before they shut tight. They walked slowly, proceeding with caution, but a whimper escaped from her mouth when she felt a cold, yet familiar substance brush against her delicate coat. Her grip tightened, causing Peter to pull her closer.

"Are you okay? We can stop."

She shook her head, trying her best to maintain her composure as the water reached her chest. "I'm okay. Let's... proceed."

The water level rose to her neck, and Rarity felt her nerve slipping away. She pulled her hooves away from Peter's grasp, throwing them around his neck. Her whimpers grew in volume, but he stood firm and placed his hooves on her hips. Her body shivered involuntarily, and he held her slim frame close in hopes of calming her down.

"You're doing fine. Just a little further, okay?"

Quick and shallow breaths began to escape the mare as they progressed to the middle of the lake. Her fear grew and her grip on Peter tightened. The water rippled in her panic, and only worsened when her body trembled horribly. Tears poured from her eyes. She began to hyperventilate, forcing Peter to turn around and pull Rarity onto his back.

"That's enough. You did just fine. I'm taking you back to dry land now."

Rarity wrapped her hooves around his neck again, unaware her grip had tightened immensely from the first time. Peter shifted his head about to ensure his oxygen intake remained firm, but he turned, giving the mare a reassuring smile. The second his hoof reached dry land, Rarity fell from his grasp. She groaned as she wiped her face clean with her hoof. Peter knelt down and pulled her up, revealing her blush and her bloodshot eyes.

Her eyes rolled to the side. "That was embarrassing."

"Don't worry about it." He placed his hooves onto her shoulders and patted them gently. "This is going to take time."

Her cheeks turned beet red and felt as warm as the flames of the sun. Peter turned to retrieve a towel from a nearby bag. Rarity's eyes widened slightly once he placed the cloth over her shoulders. A sweet smile formed on her face as her hoof found its way onto the side of the young stallion's cheek. Peter grinned at the hint of contact, unaware his face resembled the shade of a tomato.

"Thank you, but I'm not too eager to try again anytime soon."

"It's okay." Peter stood, causing Rarity to copy his action. His hooves pulled the mare's soaked form against his own. He planted a kiss on her forehead and gently brushed a lone strand of her violet mane behind her ear. "You go at the pace you're comfortable with. I'm here to help you through it." He cupped her chin in his hooves and smiled. "No matter how long it takes."

They had only been together for a year now, and Rarity had already learned so much from Peter. His energetic nature gave her the means to keep up with his unending pursuits, whether it was a part of their diamond extractions, Spider-Mane heroics, walks through the woods, or swimming. Though she smiled as much as Peter, his grin sent chills through her body and gave her a sense of earnest happiness.

His enthusiasm was his greatest trait in her eyes, even trumping his magnificent strength. Peter offered to give her swimming lessons last year, and despite her countless failures, he remained positive, not even giving a hint of negative criticism. He was wonderful. She loved him for it. Even though she tried to keep her insecurities to herself, Rarity opened up to Peter more than anypony else in the world. Was she naïve for it?

Peter was strong, more so than most imagined, but it was not his physical strength Rarity admired. It was his determined spiritual strength that surpassed her expectations. No matter the odds, Peter met them with confidence, and Rarity wished to mirror his actions, rather not as recklessly. Not that she'd ever tell him. After all, that bull-headed nature resulted in countless torn costumes, and a true lady must never be so destructive.

A coy smile formed on the mare's face. She'd follow his example, gently.

"You sure you don't want to try again?" he whispered into her ear.

Rarity reached out, running her hoof through his drenched mane. He peered up, surprised to see the smile on her face was still intact. That same moment, she slid her hooves around his neck, inhaled deeply, and nuzzled her face into his collarbone.

"I'm ready."


End file.
